


The first Sunday morning is the sweetest

by LeaahMiam



Series: Hope Street [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, steggyweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: Peggy opened her eyes slowly as the sun shines through the blinds. She stretched her hand to feel the cold space next to her.Hope Street verse
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Hope Street [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084080
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Steggy Week





	The first Sunday morning is the sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steggy week 2020! Day one is Domestic bliss... Enjoy !

Peggy opened her eyes slowly as the sun shines through the blinds. She stretched her hand to feel the cold space next to her. She slowly rose from the bed and put on the too large sweatshirt that had spent the night at the foot of the bed. Peggy made her way to the kitchen following the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. She rubbed her eyes as she avoided walking into boxes and canvases.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Steve said, a big smile on his lips.

Peggy sat at her kitchen counter. He flipped the last pancake and served her coffee.

“Thank you, darling.” She said. He kissed her briefly before running back to the pancake.

He turned off the heat, served them both a plate and sat down with her.

“So… How did you sleep?” Steve asked.

“Like a baby.” Peggy said. “Who knew having you in my bed would be so nice…” She continued as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips.

“ _Our_ bed, Peggy.” She rolled her eyes at that.

“So… if what is mine is yours, does that mean your jumper is mine?” She asked, a wicked smile on her lips.

“It looks better on you anyways…”


End file.
